


Знаешь, люди - это маски

by Nevan



Category: Black Lagoon
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 17:38:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2701535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevan/pseuds/Nevan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Правду не спасти.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Знаешь, люди - это маски

**Author's Note:**

> Название и описание — просто_потому_что_я_так_хочу.  
> Написано в апреле 2014.

— Роберта, сыграешь со мной? — спрашивает четырнадцатилетний мальчишка у женщины, что стоит за его спиной. 

Однако вопрос этот не имеет никакого смысла, ведь Роберта подчинится любому его приказу. Пусть сейчас он не приказывает, в его голосе она может разобрать желание услышать согласие. И она соглашается. Ведь это равносильно приказу. 

— Да, господин, — пауза между словами почти незаметна, но всё же несколько длиннее обычной. 

Роберта не так давно опускает короткое слово, которое немного раньше могла произнести даже заботливо-нежно, однако она знает, что Гарсия теперь глава семьи Лавлейс, а потому его не следует называть «юным господином». К тому же, он так хочет быть взрослым, он так хочет поскорее стать достойным имени своего отца, что Роберта просто не может себе позволить вновь зажечь в его глазах огоньки неосознанной обиды.

Гарсия только что расставил шахматные фигуры и теперь внимательно рассматривает доску, проверяя правильность расстановки. Он, конечно же, не мог что-либо перепутать. Гарсия так боится сделать ошибку, что часто не понимает: именно эта его привычка, привитая мрачной атмосферой Роанапура, заставляет окружающих всё ещё видеть в нём ребёнка. Роберта про себя называет этих самых окружающих, не видевших приветливую виселицу у ворот мёртвого города, дураками, а поведение Гарсии — разумной и совсем не лишней осторожностью. 

— Черные-белые? Белые-чёрные? 

Роберта не отвечает; на её стороне доски — чёрные фигуры. Она догадывается, что Гарсия может воспринять подобное решение как очередную попытку позволить ему выиграть, чтобы потешить его самолюбие, ведь белые ходят первыми, а значит устанавливают правила игры. Однако говорить ему о том, что она просто не может (не считает себя достойной) быть на стороне белых, Роберта не станет. Кажется, Гарсия должен был это понять, увидев её настоящую суть. 

Глава семьи Лавлейс — всего лишь мальчишка. Ему чертовски трудно оставаться на том месте, которое он занимает по праву. Особенно после того, как он спустил половину и так немногочисленного состояния на протезы для своей горничной. Сторонний наблюдатель назовёт это глупой мальчишеской заморочкой, сентиментальным желанием отплатить за годы детства, даже прихотью влюблённого дурака — как угодно! Но Гарсия твердит: «Иначе нельзя. Роберта, ты не раз спасала мне жизнь и это меньшее, что я могу для тебя сделать». 

— Твой ход, — после пятиминутного ожидания произносит Гарсия, убедившись в том, что горничная отвлеклась от игры и просто бездумно смотрит на доску. 

Роберта поднимает взгляд на него: радужка искусственного глаза не излучает пронзительную синеву. Что-то внутри щёлкает, и Гарсия вновь невольно замечает всё то, что напоминает ему о новой реальности. О том, что его отец мёртв, а горничная находится в международном розыске. О том, что сам он уже совсем другой. Сильнее прежнего, но всё-таки хуже.

Шахматный конь с лёгким стуком становится на уготованное ему место. Волосы Роберты коротко острижены; очки — точная копия старых, но всё же неуловимо не те; теперь Гарсия может видеть и то, как ненатурально смотрится католический крест, как глупо она выглядит в форме горничной. Гарсия подмечает каждую деталь, совсем позабыв игру. Партия течёт как-то совсем хаотично, игроки то и дело забрасывают атаки, оставляют огромные бреши в защите. 

Роберта молчит, а в голове бьётся неумолимое: «Я не достойна такого отношения!» Ей всё кажется, что она настолько далека от бога, что уже никогда не сумеет выйти из зоны отчуждения. Роберта живёт ради своего господина, но она не хочет, чтобы Гарсия впитал в себя её темноту. Он тянется к ней, он хочет быть рядом, спасти от самой себя, защитить. Мальчишка не видит, не хочет видеть непроницаемый кокон тьмы, окутывающий его Роберту. Гарсия всё ещё верит в красочные иллюзии, он позволяет себя обмануть, чтобы забыть лицо, открывшееся ему однажды, когда маска добродетели треснула под напором рвущейся наружу сущности. Это его страшный кошмар — и хорошо. Скоро Лавлейс привыкнет, станет слишком близко к Роберте — он обязательно этого добьётся — и тогда иллюзии исчезнут. 

— Шах. 

По мимолётным изменениям лица господина Роберта может определить причину его нынешнего состояния. Полные печали карие глаза Гарсии всегда говорят горничной больше, чем его слова, которыми мальчишка научился жонглировать лучше всякого ритора. И сейчас она с удивлением осознаёт, что он совершенно точно предсказывает её ходы только потому, что придерживается такой же тактики. 

Король — это Гарсия. Он слабая фигура, почти бесполезная в неумелых руках. Но его нужно защищать, потому что король — одновременно и ценнейшая фигура, без которой игра не имеет смысла. Роберта — королева. Сильнейшая фигура, всегда приходящая на помощь королю. Его главное оружие. 

Они играют на одном поле, у них одна цель, одни средства. Разница заключается лишь в ракурсе, с которого каждый смотрит на сложившуюся ситуацию. И в том, что для него приоритетнее.

— Мат.

Гарсия всё старался не потерять королеву, упуская шансы сделать удачный ход, лишь чтобы сохранить эту фигуру. Роберта пожертвовала ею без всяких сожалений. Потому что помнила: иначе нельзя. 

Белые проиграли, впрочем, это неудивительно. Желая спасти всех, часто теряешь всякий шанс на спасение. Гарсия вскоре поймёт неопровержимость этого утверждения и смирится с ним. Тогда пока ещё несформировавшаяся тень в глубине его зрачков станет чем-то большим, чем-то, что будет заставлять Лавлейса жить по законам Роанапура. 

Но сейчас лишь Роберта может себе позволить взъерошить его светлые волосы и улыбнуться шутливо-злому выражению лица мальчишки. Чуть позже их общий смех победит и время и смерть.


End file.
